


списки

by Kyoshich



Category: Jamie Marks is Dead (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshich/pseuds/Kyoshich
Summary: мертвый мальчик в твоем шкафу, что может пойти не так.





	

5  
когда он закрывает глаза, никого нет рядом.  
никто не держит его за руку, не говорит, что все будет хорошо. он слышит как камни перешептываются под толщей воды, он сам становится камнем.  
адам любил собирать камни, целая полка камней, шутка ли. возможно, они были лучшими из всего, что он видел в мире.  
джеймс камнем не был (иногда - достаточно часто - он сожалел об этом), джеймс был невидимкой, таких много: оглянись - и ты не заметишь их.  
джеймсу было холодно, джеймс был мертв уже пять часов. 

  
4  
джеймс всегда любил составлять списки.   
"десять вещей которые могли бы произойти со мной". "пять слов что мне никогда не говорили". "я хотел бы убить их" "я хотел бы" "адам".  
есть определенная ирония в том, что лишь после смерти ты обретаешь место в жизни человека.  
вы ходили в одну школу, дышали одним воздухом, касались пальцами одних стен, но с разных сторон.  
а потом ты умер.   
ты умер и думаешь, а что дальше.  
ты выполнил список, насколько смог, вычеркнул пункты. что дальше?   
твое тело находят, твои одноклассники не помнят, как ты выглядишь, твои очки треснули и мир подернулся дымкой.  
и ты загадываешь: вдруг бы меня увидели. если чудесам нет места в жизни, почему бы им не заблудиться в посмертии?  
\- ты боишься меня, адам?   
\- хорошо.  
\- пойдем со мной.

  
3  
удивительно, как человек, умирая, становится частью тебя.  
в классе парта впереди пуста. одноклассники смеются и закидывают шкафчик джеймса фантиками от конфет.  
ты думаешь - это вы его убили, вы все, своим безразличием, своим отношением, своей жизнью.  
(а что же ты молчал, отворачивал лицо, когда его унижали - шепчет внутренний голос)  
ты приходишь домой и вырезаешь его фотографии из школьных газет. и не знаешь, что чувствуешь.   
сожаление? горе? слишком сильные чувства для незнакомцев.  
наверняка где-то между есть кафе для свиданий после смерти. что-то вроде: если ты невовремя умер - заходи к нам, еще не поздно обрести свою половину! и мелким шрифтом: кроме тех, кого разрубило напополам.  
есть ли такие кафе в твоем городе? ты бы хотел спросить джеймса, как он умер. зачем он умер. почему тебя вообще интересуют эти вопросы.  
и ты загадываешь: хочу знать.  
\- нет.  
\- куда ты?

  
2  
итак, адам видит мертвых.  
а джеймс видит живых, но это как раз таки не слишком шокирующе.  
адам видит старушку на площади, парня на рельсах, маленькую девочку, сидящую на дороге. видит джеймса.  
джеймс спрашивает: ты боишься их?   
адам отвечает: да.  
главное, что ты не боишься меня, - говорит джеймс и берет адама за руку. - ничего не бойся, пока я с тобой.  
иногда джеймс уходит (он живет в шкафу адама, тот не против, ему не жалко), а потом возвращается с карманами, полными камней.  
они пахнут морем, сухим мхом и немного пылью. адам перебирает их, сидя с ногами на кровати, а джеймс выдыхает в воздух их истории.

  
1  
в конце концов адам спрашивает.  
джеймс тогда очень злится, кричит, что тот хочет бросить его, как бросили все остальные, и адаму приходится долго обнимать его, чтобы успокоить.  
потом они сидят на полу, и джеймс зачитывает свои списки, размахивая руками и криво улыбаясь.  
адам плачет.

  
0  
через неделю, а может месяц или год, адам говорит: прости.  
еще он говорит: мне жаль.  
а еще: наверное, я люблю тебя.  
джеймс говорит: я рад, что это был ты.  
и растворяется в воздухе.


End file.
